


Vlogger Tech

by bitterfish



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Cam boy, Cock Rings, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Paddle, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Wax Play, dubious sex ed, flogger, just a shit ton of sex toys, xeno dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterfish/pseuds/bitterfish
Summary: Tech's decided the GAR sex ed was lacking. Luckily for the troops of the GAR he's more then willing to do the research and share it, usually with extra help.It started as a joke, it's mostly stayed a joke. In this setting Tech and Wrecker are dating, but Wrecker's ok with Tech having sex with others for his vlog. Rex and Cody show up for a comic, but they're not part of the Tech's vlog. Echo isn't part of it either, yet. That may change.chapters should explain what's going on and if it's a drawing or writing.
Relationships: Crosshair/Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Hunter/Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Hunter/Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch), Tech/Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Kudos: 15





	1. Fold in half Tech/Wrecker-drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CT_1205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT_1205/gifts).



This is my fav Vlogger Tech image so we'll start here 

I drew this is after about a month of getting back into drawing, after not drawing for years. most of the beginning doodles are a little rough.


	2. Tech closet gag- image(first 'Vlogger Tech' drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the idea got started. A joke that Tech had a hoard of sex toys that Echo accidentally found.


	3. First review Tech solo- image (xeno dildo review)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tech reviewing one of the galaxies more exotic toys


	4. light dom? Tech/Wrecker -image




	5. Wax play Tech/Crosshair-image




	6. Domestic?(mentions anal beads)Tech/Wrecker- image




	7. Does cody know? yes he does- comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got brought up would Cody know about the vlog? What about Rex? Cody knows, Rex forgot.


	8. morning routines-images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did Crosshair and then Tech. and then went fuck it and did Wrecker and Hunter.


	9. Shibari Tech/Wrecker-image




	10. Don't leave me hanging Tech/Crosshair(rope bondage, supension)-image




	11. 69 show off Tech/Wrecker-image




	12. Overstimulated Tech/Hunter (cockring) -image




	13. Talk for fucks sake Hunter/Tech/Wrecker -story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow up to Hunters first time(previous chapter). I keep writing things I think will take to long to draw. it's a lie and I should draw them.

Tech had been working on something under the Maurder’s control consul most of the day. Which meant something was bothering him. Last time Tech had spent that much time under a consul the Maurder’s water efficiency increased 3%. The ship technicians were STILL trying to figure out how Tech did that.

Hunter settled into the cockpit chair, waiting for Tech to acknowledge him. Tech nudged Hunters foot. Tech for I know you’re here, but I’m was busy and don’t want to blow something up. Tech accidently bumped two wire together and the charge made Hunter gasp from the chair. Tech jolted out from under the consul.

“I am sorry. Are you ok? Should I leave?” Tech hovered, not wanting to invade Hunter’s space.

Hunter’s senses where still on edge after Tech’s first session with him last night. Part of the reason Hunter had come to talk to Tech.

“I’m fine. Just give me a sec, Tech,” Hunter tried for light. “Little wound up still. Nothing I-” Hunter cut himself off as he saw Tech shut down. 

Tech went into a ridged parade rest. Eyes slightly wider than normal; breathing a mechanical. Hunter slowly stood up in front of Tech. 

“Tech. I want to talk to you. Is now a good time?” Hunter waited as he watched Tech process the question. It spoke volumes when Tech didn’t immediately respond.

“...No Sargent.” 

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it. Come to me when you’re ready to talk.” Hunter slowly back off and left the cockpit. But he could still hear the soft, broken, yes sir.

99 99 99 99 99

Tech didn’t come out for lunch. When he didn’t come out for dinner, Hunter sent Wrecker in. Wrecker came out confused after a while. 

“Says he’s not hungry. I can’t get anything else outta him” Wrecker shoved the ration bar in his mouth angrily. 

Hunter frowned and started to get up, only for Crosshair to shove him back in his seat.

“I got it, Sarge.” Crosshair slinked into the cockpit, leaving Wrecker and Hunter worried.

Tech hadn’t shut down with him since they were cadets. Hunter wasn’t sure what he did. Did the holo not turn out? Hunter has been so overwhelmed at the end he couldn’t focus on anything. He remembered Tech slowly talking him out of it, loosely holding him. Tech had seemed happy then. Hunter wasn’t used to not being the leader. It had been nice to let Tech take over for a while, maybe that wasn’t what Tech wanted.

Crosshair led Tech into the common area in a tight side hug. Whispering gently as he could. “You have to talk, Hunter and Wrecker are worried sick.” Crosshair shook Tech gently at the half wine that came from his throat. “No, don’t. Nothing wrong, just talk.”

Wrecker got up from the table and took Tech from Crosshair. While Crosshair could be supportive and caring, this was more than he was generally comfortable giving. Wrecker led Tech to a seat near Hunter, Tech jerked away.

“Dom drop. Idiot has been in his head all day.” 

Wrecker’s head popped up at that. “On it!” He picked up Tech, who squawked indignantly, and placed him in Hunter lap. Tech froze like a Dugar Dugar as soon as he was deposited. Hunter hesitated before wrapping his arms around Tech.

“This ok, Tech?” Hunter waited a moment before starting to let go. Tech made an odd noise and grabbed Hunters wrists, holding them in place. Hunter tighten his hold as Wrecker came back with his blanket and a small box. Wrecker wrapped them both in the oversized blanket and opened the box to reveal Tech’s favorite hard candy. A wounded noise came from Tech as Wrecker knelt down. Wrecker leaned into a   
keldabe kiss with Tech.

“What’s wrong, Kom’rk?” Wrecker pitched his voice low and rough, mimicking what he’d sound like after sex with Tech. Hunter felt Tech relax slightly and lean into the keldabe with Wrecker.

“I pushed too hard. I compromised Sarge.” Tech curled into himself and fiddled with his wrist gauntlet. Hunter furrowed his brow in confusion, but Wrecker relaxed at the admission.

“Remember our first time?” Hunter thought Wrecker was unnervingly still as Wrecker talked to Tech. “You thought I was pissed you fucked me. Avoided me for a week.” Hunter raised an eyebrow, he remembered that week. “I thought you were mad I was scared to fuck you.”

Tech hesitated. “Crosshair pushed us into the cockpit and blasted the door locked.” Wrecker grinned as Tech talked, slowly taking his gauntlets and gloves off. “Why are you bringing this up?” Tech pulled slightly away from Wrecker, bumping into Hunter.

Hunter grabbed Techs hands from Wrecker as Tech remembered he was in Hunters lap and rubbed his thumb the back of them. “You never asked me if I liked last night.” He breathed across the back of Tech’s neck. Tech shuddered at the feeling, eyes closing.

“Gonna riled him up if you keep that up, Sarge.’ Wrecker gave him a feral grin that Hunter returned.

“Well, I do owe you a thanks, Tech.” Hunter murmured into Tech neck. He could hear Tech’s pulse speed up. Smell the arousal barely there as Tech fought to keep calm.

“W-what for?” Tech stammered out as Wrecker shifted from crouching to kneeling in front of him. Wrecker’s large hands bracketing his hips as Hunter’s hands trailed up his arms. “I-I put the vlog first. I did not-” Tech broke off with a whine as Wrecker kissed the inside of his clothed leg. “I did not stop soon enough. I should have stopped earlier. I did not recognized how far I had taken it.” Tech quivered at the four sets of hand on him. He didn’t deserve this, he’d hurt Hunter after promising to take care of him.

“I called green. I trusted you to keep it safe, you need to trust me to know what I can take.” Talking into Tech neck was odd, but the reactions where worth it. Tech’s pulse beat wildly fast. His arousal quickly filling their space. “I haven’t cum like that in years, Tech. Even got rid of the headache I’ve had all week.” Hunter dragged a hand down Techs front to sneak under Techs shirt.

Wrecker mouthed at Techs inner thigh, pulling a strangled moan out of him. “You want Sarge to lead? Or me” Wrecker gently tugged at soft pants Tech had chosen today. Tech nodded furiously and lifted his hips up to help Wrecker with their removal.

“Sarge. That is,” Tech gasped as Wrecker yanked his pants and briefs off. “Only if you want, Sir.” 

Hunter slowly pulled Tech’s shirt off. “I can do that, just give me parameters. It’s been a while.” He felt Tech’s breath catch as he tossed the shirt to the floor. 

“Fuck me. Please!” Tech’s voice raised an octave as Wrecker licked his cock. Tech’s right hand flew to Wreckers head, his left clung to Hunter’s waist behind him. Wrecker’s chuckle was interrupted by something hitting his head. A bottle of lube bounced off his head and rolled near Hunter and Tech’s feet.

“Just keep it down, I’m trying to sleep.” Crosshair hissed, but Hunter could see his shoulders where set low. Crosshair wasn’t angry or feeling left out, just being pissy for show. Hunter saluted at Crosshair. Crosshair rolled his eyes as he went into the bunk and closed the door.

“I’m not practiced with,” Hunter paused for the word, reaching under Tech’s leg to brush his fingers near Tech’s hole. “this prep. Did you want Wrecker to loosen you up?” Hunter felt his dick throb as Tech shook under his touch. The quick intake of breath when Wrecker took him in his mouth, felt like a blaster recoil in his chest. Tech’s hand on his waist burned through his blacks.

He’d heard Tech, Wrecker, and Crosshair through the walls. He had turn Tech down before, and Tech respected his refusal. Which he was grateful for, but this was better than all the fantasies he had of them. Quietly beating on off, hoping they never realized he was masturbating to them having sex on the other side of the ship. He’d learned to ignore them after a while. A hand job may have been a safer bet to keep him from getting over sensitized, but it felt empty after the first hundred times. Then he’d rushed it once to try and work though it fast. That migraine had taken 5 days to get rid of.

Tech whined, a noise Hunter was not used to coming from the other man. “Y-you. Start slow, one finger. I” Tech cries out as Wrecker says something that Hunter can feel vibrate through Tech. “I will walk you through it.” Wrecker handed the lube to Hunter as he sucked Tech off.   
Hunter add lube to his finger and hissed at the cold gel. He waited for it to warm up a little before gently prodding Tech. He gently pushed, not wanting to hurt Tech. Tech shuddered and shifted so he was hovering of Hunters lap. Giving him more room to move. 

“You can push harder. I can take- Ahhhh!” Tech jerked as Wrecker gently brushed his teeth along Techs dick. 

Wrecker pulled off and used his hand as he spoke. “Nope. Doing great Sarge. Tech likes it slow.” Wrecker grinned as Techs face flushed. The man could explain the forms and uses of anal beads without a sweat. Tell someone what he likes and he’s as bright as life day lights. Wrecker cut off any reply Tech would have given by returning to sucking him off.

Hunter continued gently probing and prodding until he felt the least resistance. Slowly he worked his first finger in. Tech gave a choked moan as he finally fully inserted it. Techs hand that had been on Hunter’s waist flew up to Hunter’s hair. Tech was careful not to pull as he threaded it in between his fingers.

“Force that’s perfect. Turn a little to the left and press down as- DANK FARRIK!” Tech accidently pulled Hunter’s hair, dragging a rough growl from him, as Hunter followed Tech’s instructions. Hunter push and pulled away from the spot a few times, trying to memorize it. Tech gasped and cried out each time Hunter found the bundle of nerves. 

“Add another finger or I am going to cum.” Tech’s voice was strained. Hunter added more lube before gentle inserting the next finger. Hunter kissed Tech’s neck and play bit it as he slowly worked the second finger in.

“How many times can he come Wrecker?” Hunter asked in a casual tone. Tech gave a small distressed noise as Wrecker pulled off again.

“Two, three if he’s wound up good.” Wrecker grinned next to Tech’s cock. Seeing Sarge slowly prepping Tech had been a fantasy of his for years. He was a little disappoint he wasn’t getting to see much, but hopefully they’d do this again soon. Wrecker’s dick throbbed at the smile Hunter gave him.

“Get back to it Wrecker. We’ve got a job to do.” Hunter mouthed at Techs neck and enjoyed feeling Tech’s voice warble as Wrecker returned to his dick. Hunter work the second finger up just under the spot Tech had guided him too. “Wrecker, wreck him.” Hunter focused on dragging his fingers over the spot Tech had responded to until Tech screamed out in pleasure. Hunter stilled his hand, waiting as Tech jerkily thrust himself between Hunters hand and Wreckers mouth. Tech stilled and gasped for breath for several moments. 

“Just a moment.” Tech breathed. He was shaking worse then he’d ever remembered. That had been far more intense than he had thought it would be. If he could get oxygen into his brain faster, he’s sure he would be embarrassed by how fast he came. Hunter had been heartbreakingly gently up till that point. It had been like the first time Wrecker had prepped him. Until Hunter ordered Wrecker to wreck him. 

Wrecker leaned up to kiss Tech and Tech responded desperately. “Can ya stand?” Wrecker asked between hard kisses. “Lean on the table? I wanna see Sarge fuck you open so bad.” Tech nodded before pulling Wrecker close for hungry kiss. Wrecker pulled away grinning before shocking Hunter with a sloppy kiss. 

Tech stood up and braced himself up by his forearms. “Ready, Sarge.” Tech felt Hunter wiggle the two fingers still in him. The squelch of more lube and a cold finger gently joined the other two. Tech sighed, still loose from the intense orgasm. Hunter started to get a feel for Tech’s responses and he went faster with the third finger. He tested at the spot Tech seemed to like. Tech hummed happily and pushed back gently. 

“Scissor your fingers like this for a little. And I should be good.” Tech sighed as he mimicked what he wanted Hunter to do. Hunter copied Tech and Tech buried his head in his arms. Wrecker moaned from the floor as Hunter spread Tech open. Hunter glanced at Wrecker briefly. Wrecker was furiously jacking himself off to Hunter prepping his boyfriend. Hunter would deal with how weird his life was later.

“I’m good Sarge.” 

Hunter paused. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Tech glared at Hunter. “If you are planning on teasing me all night, Hunter, I swear I’ll-” Hunter smothered whatever Tech was going to say with an impulsive kiss. Tech melted as Hunter pulled his fingers out.

“Was that ok?” Hunter asked as Tech turned around to face him.

“Yes.” Tech pulled Hunter close and kissed him slowly. “Very ok.”

Tech dragged Hunter with him as he hopped up on the mess table. Tech heard Wreaker shout as Tech pulled Hunter in for another open mouthed kiss. A wet splash hit his leg and Tech smile into the kiss. 

“Where’s the lube, Sarge?” Tech murmured into Hunter ear. Hunter groaned and flailed an arm back, hoping it was on one of the chairs behind them. Wrecker lazily grabbed it off the floor and tried to hand it to Hunter. He missed Hunters hand the first time, slapping the lube into Hunter’s hand the second time. 

Hunter wasted no time slicking himself up, he lined up to Tech and wait for Tech’s go ahead. Tech nodded and shifted down to bump into Hunter. Hunter lined up and slowly pushed in. Tech clawed at the table as Hunter took his time.

“Tech!” Hunter strangled out. “Tech, ease up or I’M not gonna last.” Hunter bit the inside of his cheek hard, trying not to fire off early. The familiar taste of copper filled his mouth.

Tech looked up at Hunters flushed face. His shoulders shook with restraint, eyes squeezed tight in concentration. Hunters knuckles where white as he gripped the edge of the mess table. Tech almost hit himself. ”Hunter have you ever fuck someone?” 

Hunter gave an embarrassed shake of his head. “Jerked off, not many options that are… Safe” Hunter took a breath to try and steady himself. “Thought last night was intense, I thought fucking would be… Easier.”

Tech impulsively ran a hand through Hunter’s hair, it seemed to calm him a bit. Tech sat up and gently pushed Hunted back into the chair. Hunter shivered as he pulled out.

“Sit.” Tech ordered and Hunter obeyed. Tech gave Hunter a quick kissed, too quick for Hunter judging by how he chased Tech mouth. Tech then turned away from Hunter and impaled himself on Hunter lap. Hunter hand flew to Tech waist. His grip so tight Tech knew it was going to bruise. 

“Tech!” Hunter tried to warm Tech, but Tech started moving and Hunter couldn’t help it. He came with a shout into Tech neck. Tech gentled his movements until Hunter held him still. A few ragged breaths then Hunter’s hands released Tech’s hips to grab his neglected dick. Shaking hands gently pulled and squeezed Tech into cumming a second time. Tech gave a soft cry and sagged back into Hunter. Wrecker rose from the floor, recovered enough to help Hunter hold a now boneless Tech up.

“Have fun?” Wrecker asked them. Hunter’s head was tipped back over the seat, but Wrecker could see his smile and shaky nod. Tech curled into Wrecker and hummed an affirmative. 

“Next time talk and we can do this sooner.” Wrecker rumbled into Tech’s neck.


	14. fisting 101 Tech/Wrecker-image




	15. Bindfold restrains Tech/Hunter-image




	16. anal bead reviewTech/Wrecker-image




	17. nipple clamp review Tech/Wrecker- image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everything goes over well in the vlogs


	18. piercings solo Crosshair-images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not happy with this one, but figured I'd still share it. I could not find a good ref for this pose.


	19. Supply run Tech & guest OC as store owner(no sex)- image & drabble

“Thank you for the rush order, Ms. Kirrap.” Tech said as he took the drink from Kirrap. “I did not think we would be in your sector for several cycles.” Tech cautiously took a sip, something bubbly, low in sugar, and without alcohol.

“It really was no trouble, I had most of it in stock.” The Chadra Fan smiled taking her own drink from the tray. “Plus I wanted to thank you in person, traffic to my holonet store has increased 14% since you mentioned the store in your show.”

“It was an equitable exchange. It is… difficult to find someone who is willing to work with Clones as customers." Tech settled into the chair and took another drink. “And it is pleasant to communicate with someone as knowledgeable as yourself.”

“You do know how to charm a lady don’t you, Tech” Kirrap laughed, a piercing thing that drove into Tech ears. “I have another proposal for you charmer. I’ll take off the rush fee AND throw in a new toy I just got in. IF you interview me and show a tour of my store on one of your episodes. Preferably before the upcoming Festival week”

Tech pretended to think about it a moment. “I believe I need to retrieve my holocam, Ms. Kirrap” He finally said with a smile.

“I keep telling you it’s just Kirrap. You make me sound so old!” She playfully took a swing at his arm. “But first enjoy your drink and tell what you’re planning to do with your order. I haven’t had anyone order a swing for a ship yet.”


	20. Remote fun Tech/Wrecker- image

Tech: Remote controls can be fun and exciting for everyone. But make sure the partner with the remote doesn't get distracted easily.  
  



	21. The paddle Tech/Wrecker -image




	22. Pocket 'friend' review Tech/Wrecker(?)- image




	23. after careTech/Wrecker- image




	24. pole - image




	25. ball gag Tech/Wrecker-image




	26. Breath play Tech/Crosshair- image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled Kark, we're gonna say Crosshair's brain short circuited and words are hard... __-


	27. Spearder bar/remote vib Tech/Wrecker- image




End file.
